1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation system, and more particularly, a toilet odor exhaust device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for toilet ventilating devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,382, Issued on Jan. 27, 1970, to Poister teaches an invention that relates to ventilated toilet stools and, more particularly, to an air filtering apparatus having an inlet air chamber attachable to a conventional toilet seat or bowl to transfer air therefrom into a filter structure for purification. More specifically, the invention relates to a toilet stool ventilating apparatus having air inlet sections adjacent the upper open rim portion of the toilet bowl operable to convey air therefrom to a remote filter structure for removing odors therein by an activated charcoal filter element. Additionally, the invention relates to a toilet stool ventilating means having an air chamber constructed within an upper rim portion of a toilet bowl to convey air from within the bowl to a remote filtering structure for the purification thereof.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,651, Issued on Jun. 22, 1971, to Cox teaches a device for removing obnoxious odors from a toilet, such device includes a hose with an inlet fitting connected to one end for attachment to the underside of the toilet seat near the rear and a discharge fitting at its opposite end for extending through a wall to an exterior air space and with a blower or fan operatively connected to such discharge fitting for producing suction through the hose for withdrawing air from the toilet bowl and discharging it beyond the wall, the inlet fitting having incorporated therein a resilient switch completely encased in plastic with embedded electric contacts adapted to be engaged by the weight of a person on the toilet seat to supply electric current to cause operation of the motor.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,888, Issued on Feb. 24, 1981, to Turner teaches a toilet seat having a hollow central portion therein with holes in the front and rear of the inner lateral sides through which air is drawn inwardly. Vacuum hoses are connected to the hollow central portion of the toilet seat and lead to a vacuum pump mounted near the toilet. The vacuum pump sucks the odor-laden air from the toilet seat area and blows it to the outside through an expulsion tube.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,737, Issued on Jan. 19, 1993, to Ricard teaches an odor removing device for toilets that includes an odor collector secured to the conventional hinge posts of a toilet bowl. The odor collector has a single inlet opening and is connected in communicating relation to a downwardly convex auxiliary venturi housing which overlays the conventional bathroom ceiling fan. An air stream is introduced centrally into the auxiliary venturi and produces a venturi effect to thereby cause rapid evacuation of the noxious gases, steam and the like.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,481, Issued on Sep. 26, 1995, to Meyer teaches a portable ventilation system that includes an air filter unit located remotely from a toilet and having an air duct extending from the filter unit to the toilet to exhaust and deodorize air from the toilet bowl. The filter unit includes an impeller which moves air through charcoal type filter media and exits the filter unit through a plurality of apertures in the bottom of the unit. An air duct is slidably journaled between the toilet seat and toilet bowl rim upper surface at the rearward end of the seat, and is connected to the filter unit to draw air from the toilet bowl and through the filter unit. A control unit is electrically connected to the filter unit and includes a switch to activate the impeller in the filter unit to operate the ventilation system. In one embodiment of the invention, a sensor is mounted in the control unit so as to sense the presence of a person on the toilet to automatically activate the filtration system.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,484, Issued on Sep. 30, 1997, to Lee, III teaches a toilet ventilator apparatus that includes a toilet seat with an odor collection channel formed therein. Such channel terminates at an evacuation nozzle. Also included is at least one odor collection vent which is adapted for receiving unpleasant odors from the air within the vicinity of a toilet bowl. A vacuum is coupled to the evacuation nozzle of the toilet seat for transferring unpleasant odors contained within the air in the vicinity of a toilet bowl through the toilet seat to a location remote from the toilet bowl via a fan when energized. Further provided is a scenting mechanism for masking the unpleasant odors contained in the evacuated air. The scenting mechanism has an associated conduit with an outlet thereof situated adjacent the fan of the vacuum and a scent switch for allowing the air containing odor to be scented upon the depression thereof.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,324, Issued on Oct. 13, 1998, to Bianco teaches a ventilation device for use with a standard toilet assembly commonly found in a household bathroom. The ventilation device includes a base which is mounted on the rim portion of the toilet bowl. A vacuum member having a hollow interior and containing a plurality of apertures is superimposed on the inner periphery of the base. A handle having a hollow interior is integrally formed with the vacuum member, and a connecting pipe is coupled to the free end of the handle. Suction devices are provided and operatively coupled to the connecting pipe in order draw odors from the toilet bowl and direct them to a remote location. The ventilation device may be used with multiple toilet assemblies via a common exhaust line. The device can also be adapted for use with various sizes of toilet assemblies.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,222, Issued on Jan. 12, 1999, to Keys teaches an apparatus for removal of odours from a toilet that comprises a vacuum motor and a hose connected to the interior of a toilet pan. The toilet seat includes a hinge comprising a central hollow duct provided with apertures which face the toilet plan for removal of odours therefrom. The odours are sucked from the toilet through the duct and hose and through a vacuum motor assembly and expelled through an outlet in the vacuum motor assembly.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,979, Issued on Jul. 4, 2000, to Friedman teaches a vacuum toilet assembly which includes a vacuum toilet and a vacuum tank (e.g. a combined holding and vacuum tank) that uses a simple air pump to remove air from the tank to create a partial vacuum. The air pump is capable of achieving about ten inches mercury of vacuum in an empty 9.5 gallon vacuum tank in roughly one minute, and can pump at least about one liter of liquid per minute. A combined sound muffler and odor filter and/or rat-tail check valve and noise reducer, is/are connected to the outlet from the air plump. The pump comprises a powered reciprocating diaphragm pump having a reciprocating diaphragm powered by an electric motor rotating an eccentric at about 2300 rpm, and oppositely directed first and second disk valves. The disk valves have elastomeric disk valve elements die-cut from flat sheets which cooperate with perforated concave surfaces in a dividing wall in the pump housing. The reciprocating diaphragm has a total stroke length of about 0.3-0.33 inches.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,025 B1, Issued on Jul. 8, 2003, to Helmolt teaches a new and improved device, kit and associated method of using is for placement onto a standard commode having a movable toilet seat pivotally hinged to a bowl of the commode and for venting noxious odors emanating from the bowl. The device comprises a base, a vent chamber, a collection tube, a housing and a vent tube. The base and the vent chamber are positioned near the rear top portion of the bowl in which when the toilet seat is in a horizontally lowered position, then an on/off switch is enabled which activates the fan within the housing to suck any noxious odors from the vicinity of the bowl through the vent tube via the vent chamber, collection tube and housing. The kit comprises the unassembled components of the device. The method of using comprises the steps of adhering, adjoining, affixing, coupling, defecating, drilling, dropping, flushing, inserting, leaving, lifting, obtaining, plugging, pressing, sitting, standing, and sticking.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for toilet ventilating devices have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.